Rogue Planet Missing Scene
by Marie Whi Mitshue
Summary: SLASH! What happened after Reed & Tucker left the fire and when to their tent...


1 Title: "Rogue Planet Missing Scene"  
  
Author: Marie Whi Mitshue  
  
Pairing: Reed/Tucker  
  
Type: Male/male  
  
Rating: Uhh…I hate rating things! I never know what rating to put on! Let's just say it's R…there's noting too graphic…I was gonna write lemon (er, I mean sex) but this is what came out of my brain instead…  
  
Archive: Entslash, go right ahead. Anyone else, sure, just ask first please.  
  
Feedback: Yes! At kumiko_chan@gundamwing.net OR DriftingPetal@gundamwing.org  
  
Summary: What happened when Reed & Tucker left the fire and went to their tent. Mostly sap, a little of the physical stuff, not much though, and the tiniest hint of angst…I gotta have angst!  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns this universe. I just have visitation rights. This was not done for profit, but for enjoyment.  
  
Author's Notes: I SO had to write this, but I got a little side tracked with other things. I was watching "Rogue Planet" with my anti-Tucker-slash friend, Red (She doesn't want Tucker slashed, cause she likes him!) and when that lovely, suggestive Reed/Tucker scene came on she glared at me and laughed and cursed me for putting it in her head. She was all like "Damnit! There was even body language between them!! ARRGGGHHH!!"  
  
So this is written partially to annoy her. And because I promised C- chan I'd write it. Although I think I promised C-chan there'd be sex…oops, sorry! So here it goes…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lieutenant Malcolm Reed watched the Eska hunter slip around the fire towards his shelter. He sighed and threw what he hoped was an unobtrusive glance at the man beside him. Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III didn't look up from his study of the fire before them, gentle orange and gold patterns playing over the engineer's beautiful face from the flames soft light.  
  
"I suppose I'll turn in then." Reed's glance took in Captain Archer and Sub-Commander T'Pol, but ended up on Tucker again. The armoury officer rose, and found his hand on Tucker, patting, almost stroking, his muscled back softly through the layers of uniform and field jacket. He pulled his hand away before it could turn into a real caress.  
  
Tucker looked up at him, then smiled easily over at the captain and the Vulcan.  
  
1.1 "Sounds like a good idea." The Southerner said casually as Reed started off towards their tent. Tucker rose and walked carelessly after him, but from Archer's faint, amused chuckle behind him, the engineer knew they hadn't fooled anyone.  
  
1.2 He slipped inside the tent and zipped up the flap behind him. He turned to find himself face to face with Malcolm. He grinned softly. "Hey, you."  
  
1.3 Malcolm smiled back, then gasped as Trip lunged forward, claiming his mouth in a heated kiss and tumbling them both to the soft pile of sleeping bags, with Malcolm beneath him. Malcolm kissed back with equal hunger, wrapping his arms around the taller man sprawled atop him. When the kiss ended, he drew in a shaking breath and reached up to cup Trip's cheek. As his thumb stroked over his lover's slightly-stubbly skin, he said, "You do realise that, with those sensor visors of theirs, it's quite likely the Eska can see everything we're doing with crystalline clarity, don't you?"  
  
Trip grinned down at him wickedly. 'Yeah, and T'Pol can prob'ly hear us pretty damn well." He glanced around at the thin material of the Starfleet standard-issue tent. "Hell, even the Cap'n can prob'ly hear us – if you get as loud as you normally do."  
  
Malcolm's cheeks flushed and he glared. "I'm not *that* vocal."  
  
Trip shifted, pressing his hips against Malcolm's. The Englishman moaned as their erections met through the layers of their clothes.  
  
Trip chuckled breathlessly. "'Not that vocal', huh?"  
  
Malcolm *glared*.  
  
Trip's expression turned repentant, and he leaned down to kiss Malcolm softly.  
  
"I'm only teasing, darlin'. I love hearing you moan." He whispered as the kiss ended.  
  
Malcolm smiled up at him. "I know." His hands moved to the zipper of Trip's uniform and slid it down. The engineer rose up, one arm braced on either side of the lieutenant, in order to give him the space to unzip the flight suit all the way. The Englishman's hands slipped inside the grey uniform and in underneath the black shirt beneath it, to flatten over the hard muscles of Trip's chest.  
  
"Well, Trip, if everyone can see us or hear us…" Malcolm whispered with a mischievous look in his grey-blue eyes. His fingers found Trip's nipples and tweaked them gently. Trip inhaled sharply, and Malcolm grinned and finished, "…Then maybe we should give them a good show."  
  
Trip leaned down to capture Malcolm's mouth, tongue flicking out to tease the other man's, trapping Malcolm's hands between their chests.  
  
Trip pulled back slightly, face gone suddenly serious. "You'll be careful tomorrow, right? Off hunting with those guys…"  
  
Malcolm freed his hands and twinned his arms around Trip's neck. His fingers tangled in the silky, golden-brown hair at the engineer's nape. "I'll be very careful. I promise."  
  
Trip's fingers played distractedly with a loose lock of dark hair that fell over Malcolm's forehead. "What's the big deal about huntin' anyway? The idea of goin' out there and shooting some poor defenceless animal…I just don't understand it."  
  
Malcolm smiled. "I'm not going to hunt, Trip. I'm going to see those weapons and visors of theirs in action. Besides, you know I only shoot things that are smart enough to shoot back."  
  
Trip blinked. "Ri~ght…" He drawled.  
  
"And, anyway, what's the point of wasting time going out and tracking one animal? Use sensors to find a group, use explosive charges, and there you go. A lot of time saved and you've gotten several animals instead of just the one. Simple, really, and far more efficient. Of course, that approach also works well on sentient hostiles that shoot back."  
  
Trip's eyebrows rose. "You're kidding, right?" He asked.  
  
Malcolm shrugged beneath him, face bland.  
  
Trip sighed, face gone *very* serious. "Sometimes, I can never tell if you're kidding or not. Your fascination with bombs n' stuff sometimes scares me ya know. I don't wanna to be receiving your flag at your funeral some day, closed coffin because you killed yourself in some dumb-ass explosion. I sometimes get the impression that you'd sacrifice yourself far too easily…" Trip's voice trailed off and he rose off of Malcolm, sitting beside him, back turned to him. He wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
Malcolm rose, concerned and alarmed by Trip's words. "Trip –"  
  
The commander cut him off. "Look, it just seems sometimes that if ya felt it was necessary for the safety of the ship or the crew, you'd throw yourself to the wolves without even a thought 'bout how much…" Trip's voice broke slightly. "…how much that would hurt me."  
  
"Oh, Trip." Malcolm rose up on his knees and wrapped his arms around the rigid engineer from behind, rubbing his face against the other man's cheek. "I wouldn't, I *swear*. But I *am* the ship's Armoury officer. That means I'm the tactical and security officer as well. It's my *job* to keep all of you safe, even at the expense of my own life. But that does *not* mean I'd throw my life away! It would have to be a terribly bad situation for me to do that, Trip, and believe me; the only thoughts in my head would be for *you*. I…" Malcolm hesitated for a second. "I'm yours, Trip, you know that, don't you? I belong to you, and nothing can take me away from you. Not even death."  
  
Trip turned in Malcolm's embrace and wrapped his arms around the armoury officer, burying his face in Malcolm's dark hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring this all up, it's just…I guess it was the thought of that stupid hunt that dredged everything up. I'm sorry for dumpin' it on ya. " He said, voice muffled against the Englishman's hair. "And I *know* ya wouldn't throw you life away…I just…I don't wanna to lose you. I didn't ever expect to feel this way, I certainly didn't expect to fall in love when I was assigned to ENTERPRISE…" Trip lifted his head, seeing the stunned look in Malcolm's storm-sea eyes. He grinned crookedly. "Yeah, I love you, Malcolm. And *you*, my beautiful, reserved Brit, love me…you may not have said those exact words, but what other meaning could the words 'I'm yours, Trip, you know that, don't you? I belong to you, and nothing can take me away from you. Not even death' have?"  
  
Malcolm traced a fingertip down Trip's cheek, smiling. "Yes. That's precisely what I meant. I do love you." He kissed Trip lovingly. "Feeling better?" He asked as the kiss ended.  
  
Trip grinned and pushed Malcolm back down to the sleeping bags, hands already unzipping the armoury officer's uniform. "Much better. Ready to give those Eska a damned good show!"  
  
Malcolm chuckled, then moaned helplessly as Trip's hands slipped past the open flight suit and beneath his standard issue skivvies.  
  
Two tents over, one Eska hunter nudged another, sensor goggles bright on his face. The other pulled on his goggles and made a surprised sound as he saw what the other hunter was so avidly watching. He yanked off his goggles swiftly and threw a disapproving look at the other Eska. He ignored him and kept watching interestedly.  
  
T'Pol rolled over in her sleeping bag and threw an unreadable glance in the direction of Reed and Tucker's tent, then flipped the flap of her sleeping bag up over her head, as if that could block out the sounds she was hearing.  
  
By the fire, Captain Archer shook his head and chuckled like an amused older brother as yet another faint moan reached his ears.  
  
"Next time I go on a camping trip with Trip and Malcolm, I'm bringing earplugs." The sandy-haired captain decided, still chuckling good- naturedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I apologise if it sucked. I don't know where the little bit of angst came from…I guess it's just too hard for me to write a fic without some angst in it! Oh, well… 


End file.
